The selection or reselection ((re)selection) of an efficient user-plane paths can be difficult and complicated. In some instances, the reselection of the user-plane path between a user equipment (UE) and a service hosting entity residing close to the edge may not be feasible, when the previous path become inefficient. For example, the UE may have to establish the user-plane path with the edge service hosting as long as the user-plane path is available because of the low latency involved with the reselection process. Accordingly, the (re)selection process encounters the challenges with signaling overhead, the path switching latency, and a burden of third party service provider.